Capricho
by saralpp
Summary: Lavender piensa en él, en mitad de la guerra, convencida de que se trata de algo más que de un capricho estúpido como le repite constantemente Pavarti. Leves SPOILERS de Deathly Hallows.


**CAPRICHO**

Aunque hablando con su mejor amiga había llegado a decir que no le importaba, que lo superaría, para Lavender quedaba cada día más claro que no era precisamente verdad lo que había dicho. No era que no acostumbrara decir una mentirita blanca y pequeña de vez en cuando pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez las cosas eran serias. Porque habían pasado demasiadas cosas y bastantes meses para seguir pensando en eso y a pesar de esas razones aún el tema no podía salírsele de la cabeza, aún se descubría a sí misma recordando e inventando momentos que jamás habían sucedido. Eran tiempos difíciles para pensar en tonterías y ella lo sabía, por eso cada día que pasaba se convencía de que no, no era un capricho… no lo era porque si solo se tratará de un capricho el corazón no le latiría tan rápido ante la mínima promesa de noticias ni se sentiría tan desilusionada al saber que dichas noticias eran mentiras. No, si fuera un capricho no tendría ese deseo frustrado de preguntarle a su hermana por él, a pesar de que tenía toda la certeza de que ella no le diría nada aunque lo supiera.

-¿estas pensando de nuevo en… él?-le pregunta Pavarti con el tacto suficiente que solo tiene de vez en cuando y mirándola con esa preocupación en la mirada que tiene desde el día en el que se dio cuenta que tendría que esconderse de los Carrow.

Lavender no contesta porque no quiere tener la misma discusión de siempre; sabe que Pavarti olvidará sus consideraciones después de unos minutos y empezará a decirle que es una tonta, que es una necia, que es una caprichosa, que debería ponerse a pensar en lo terrible de la guerra y lo decaída que esta Hogwarts en lugar de estar pensando en guardianes de Quidditch de cabello rojo, ojos azules, altos y testarudos. No, Lavender no quiere escuchar a Pavarti porque tiene suficiente de discursos moralistas provenientes de personas que no entienden que no piensa en él porque extrañe sus besos sino porque le carcome la incertidumbre de saber si esta vivo; porque esta preocupada desde que supo que Harry y Hermione no estaban y pudo adivinar fácilmente que él estaba con ellos y no enfermo en su casa como los más idiotas creían. Ni ella se había creído esa patraña y eso que muchos decían que no era tan inteligente como… "otras".

Pavarti se da la vuelta después de unos minutos en los que no obtiene respuesta y ella se apena por eso pero no lo lamenta. Pavarti no entiende, nadie lo hace… aunque a veces desea a acercarse a Ginny no solo para atacarla con preguntas porque sospecha que ella sí la entendería. Después de todo, Ginny también observa la ventana con tristeza, como si estuviera esperando a alguien y Lavender, al igual que medio colegio, sabe que el "alguien" de la pelirroja es el mejor amigo del chico en el que ella piensa. Por eso no duda que Ginny podría entender mejor que Pavarti que no extraña besos ni caricias sino a la persona, noticias de ellos, al menos una… una sola que confirme que siguen vivos. Lástima que es un hecho que Ginny le rompería la cara si ella intentará acercarse para hablar de eso y que se ofendería si comparará la relación de ambas.

Cada día que pasa se sorprende más de lo que lejos que están llegando las cosas y no solo refiriéndose a la guerra. Que la guerra cobre vidas no le sorprende, que Hogwarts sea una cárcel ya casi ni le asusta… no, de lo que ella se sorprende es que cada noche los mismos ojos azules aparecen más veces y la misma sonrisa estúpida se refleja en su cara cuando lo recuerda. A veces, aunque le moleste aceptarlo, cree que Pavarti tiene razón y se enamoró más del él cuando supo que estaba prófugo, siendo un héroe al lado de su mejor amigo. Pavarti, por supuesto, no le llama amor pero no le importa, de la misma manera en la que no le importa que "la otra" este con él porque tiene la certeza que en medio de su huida, misión o lo que sea (y con Harry de por medio) no hay tiempo para el romance que desde hace tanto tiempo se anuncia. Está celosa, por supuesto tanto que cuando se preocupa por un rumor acerca de que los han atrapado, la vena egoísta, la malvada, le susurra en consuelo que matarán antes a la sangre sucia y quizás, solo quizás, le tendrán consideración a él por ser sangre limpia. Se arrepiente, por supuesto, apenas lo piensa y jamás desearía que eso ocurriera pero no puede acallar esa esperanza… la esperanza de que él regrese, sano y salvo aunque los otros dos no lo hagan.

No, no puede se un capricho, Pavarti esta equivocada, tiene que ser algo más profundo que eso para que ella llore por él de vez en cuando. Para que, ya siendo completamente honesta, prefiera verlo regresando de la mano de "la otra" comprometidos y enamorados, a no verlo otra vez nunca o tener que asistir a su entierro. No; mejor que regresen los tres sanos y salvos porque, después de todo, él regresaría destrozado si su mejor amigo muere o si "a la otra" le sucede algo.

No, definitivamente no puede ser un capricho porque si lo es, es uno bastante extraño.


End file.
